poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power of Japan United (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Power of Japan United. One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Jankenman and Aikko came to see their friends. Jankenman: (sighs) Aikko, I wish we can see our friends, Guyan, Chokkin, Persian, Pechakucha and Ururun again. Aikko: So do I, Jankenman. Florida: I'm sure we will soon. So, They've Kept their hopes up for their friends to be seen again. As for Nadira, She's doing some babysitting with Flurry Heart for Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. Nadira: Is having fun, Flurry Heart? Huh? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (laughing embracing Nadira) Shining Armor: Wow, i gotta say Nadira, it seem's Flurry Heart really likes you. Dean Cadance: Are you sure you'll be okay with Flurry Heart? Nadira: Of course we will, Cadence, We'll be fine. (tickling Flurry Heart) Yes we will! Yes we will! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Dean Cadance: Alright then, We'll be back soon. And Cadance and Shining Armor went to work at Crystal Prep. Back at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Minus, Mondo, Pandora and Vypra began the resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil Nighloks to return! At last, Vypra resurrected Master Xandred and his army of Nighlok and his followers, Serrator and Octoroo. Master Xandred: We're back! Serrator: After all these years, We've finally returned from our slumber. Octoroo: Yes indeed, Serrator. (notice Leia and her company) But Ooh-ah-ooh! Who are you? Leia: I am Leia, My father, Ivan Ooze has a proposal for all of you. Soon enough, Master Xandred, Serrator and Octoroo came to Ivan Ooze's throne room. Ivan Ooze: Welcome to my humble home, Master Xandred. I hope you and your Nighlok buddies find it as a welcoming committee. Master Xandred: So, You're the demon maker your daughter was talking about. Octoroo: But where are the Sanzu Water? Ooh-ah-ooh! We are sure to dehydrate soon. Ivan Ooze: Keep your tentacles on, Octoroo. I can fix this! So, Ivan threw his Ooze at Master Xandred, Serrator, Octoroo and the Nighloks from ever drying out from the Sanzu River. Master Xandred: What did you do to us!? Ivan Ooze: I've use my ooze on you all, So that you'll never dry out from the Sanzu Water. Serrator: How can we ever repay you? Ivan Ooze: Well, Now that you mention it. Do you recall the Samurai Power Rangers? Master Xandred: I remember them well, I must seek my revenge on the Rangers for what they did to me!? Principal Cinch: If that's the case, Ivan Ooze and I would like to make a deal with you. Master Xandred: I'm listening. Ivan Ooze: We all have common enemies, And the Power Rangers are our common enemies. Principal Cinch: And if we all work together, We will have our revenge. Serrator: Do tell, I'd heard that Revenge is a dish served cold. Octoroo: I love the sound of that. Ivan Ooze: So, What say you, Xandred? (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal? Master Xandred: Fine by me, (shook Ivan's hand) It's a deal. Ivan Ooze: Now, That's more like it. Serrator: I too must seek my own revenge on someone in particular. At the Secret Lab in Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Are you here, Ransik? Ransik: Glad you all could make it. There's trouble in Panorama City, Master Xandred has returned. Mirage: I've heard of him, Master Xandred is the leader of the Nighloks and he's the primary adversary of the Samurai Rangers. Spike: This must be serious. Rainbow Dash: Whatever they're up to, We'll handle this, no problem. Ransik: I'm afraid it's not that simple, Rainbow Dash. With Ivan Ooze in league with Master Xandred, It will be very difficult. Florida: Ransik's right, It's a very huge risk. Unico: But, At least we're all in this together. Fluttershy: Unico's right, We'll accomplish this mission if we work together. Charlie Brown: Well said, Fluttershy. Lucy Van Pelt: As much I don't like Fluttershy, I have to admit she's very nice. Katy: Better believe it, Lucy. Deker: You and your friends go pack your things, We leave tomorrow at dawn. Starlight Glimmer: We're on it, Deker. The very next morning, Twilight and her friends came to Panorama City just in time. Jankenman: Here we are, Panorama City. Applejack: Golly, That there must be the home of them Samurai Rangers. Rarity: Sweet Celestia! Pinkie Pie: It's so amazing, I can't stop thinking about it! Rainbow Dash: Wow, This place looks awesome! Ransik: Indeed it is, Rainbow. But we must be extremely careful out there, Every Nighlok and their Moogers will appear from the shadows that leads to the Netherworld. We must never get ourselves into it, It is a dangerous place even for humans. Soon, Ransik, his alliance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Shiba House. Mentor Ji: Welcome, Friends. Thank you all for coming in such short notice, Especially you, Ransik. Ransik: You're welcome, Ji. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could. Spike: Guys, It's the Ninjetti Rangers! Aikko: Yes, And the Samurai and Unofficial Mega Rangers. East Wind: Yes, The three Power Rangers with great Japan Power. Twilight Sparkle: Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Katharine, Tommy, it's good to see you guys. Android Rocky #1: Hey there, Twilight. Great to see you too. Android Adam #1: It's been a while. Android Billy #2: Long time no see. Android Aisha #2: Haven't seen you since our last battle. Android Katharine #1: Glad you could come. Android Tommy #3: Welcome to the Shiba House. Spike: Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, Antonio, Lauren. How'd you guys been? Jayden Shiba: We're doing good, Spike. Lauren Shiba: It's great to see you guys again. Kevin: Hey there. Mike: S'up, Dudes. Emily: We sure missed you. Mia Watanabe: Hi. Antonio Garcia: Como Esta, Amigos. Sunset Shimmer: Pretty good, Antonio. Stalight Glimmer: Kenny, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby, Maridan, It's so good to see you all. Kenny: Likewise, Sunset. Ellie: We've missed you guys. Mandy: It's been a while. Jerry: I'll say. Hilary: Aren't you all a sight for sore eyes. Kyle: Hello, My friends. John: Long time no see. Rick: Great to see you all again. Abby: Glad you all could make it. Maridan Duff: Right on time. Principal Celestia: I'm glad you've summoned us, Ji. Vice Principal Luna: Let me guess, Master Xandred and his Nighlok Army has returned? Mentor Ji: I'm afraid so, Luna. And this time, They've joined forces with Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance. Ransik: So, How can we stop them? Dulcea: As long as the Harmony Force Rangers combined their powers with the Japan Power Rangers, They will put a end to this battle that will soon start once again. Mentor Ji: Exactly, Dulcea. If we do not act now, Our city will be flooded by the Sanzu River. Dean Cadance: We'll do what we can to help, Ji. Later, Ransik, Dulcea, Deker and Ji had their discussion. Ransik: There is way to permanently seal Master Xandred from our world, If the Elements of Hamony will charge it's energy threw any Elemental Symbol Powers. Mentor Ji: It should work, Ransik. And I Antonio uses his Samurai Morpher, We'll make new projects out of them. Sally Brown: What're they talking about? Schroeder: Working on a plan to stop Master Xandred I'm sure. Emma: Whatever it is, Let's hope this work. West Wind: So, That's settled, They'll begin their training immediately. Dulcea: Very good, This will give us plenty of time to be ready for this battle. Later that afternoon, Jayden and his friends trained Twilight and her friends. Jayden Shiba: Okay, Today, We're going to teach the art of creating symbol powers. Pinkie Pie: Is it something you use for your common need of anybody else? You know, Kinda like painting? Lauren Shiba: (chuckles) Something like that, Pinkie Pie. Jayden Shiba: Alright, Let's get started. (presents the Elemental Paintbrushes) These are your new and improved Elemental Paintbrushes, It's for your own Symbol Powers of your Elements of Harmony. Remember to use your new Japan Power wisely. Lauren Shiba: Twilight, You first. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Lauren. With her Magic Paintbrush, Twilight made her own Magic Symbol Power. Twilight Sparkle: How's that, Jayden? Jayden Shiba: Great, Well done, Twilight. Mike: You're up, AJ. Applejack: You got it, Mike. So, Applejack made her Honesty Symbol Power. Applejack: Hoo-Wee! I'm takin' a like to this here brush already! Emily: Your turn, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Okay, Emily. I'll try. At last, Fluttershy made her Kindness Symbol Power. Emily: Alright, You did it. Fluttershy: Am I doing okay, Lauren? Lauren Shiba: You sure did, Fluttershy. Kevin: You're up next, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie, Kev! With a few brushes, Pinkie Pie made her Laughter Symbol Power. Pinkie Pie: Done and done. Mia Watanabe: Let's see what you can do, Rarity. Rarity: With pleasure, Mia. And so, Rarity made her Generosity Symbol Power. Rarity: Voala! Jayden Shiba: Not bad, Rarity. Antonio Garcia: Okay, RD, Sunset, Spike, Starlight, Mirage. Show us what you Mochachos are made of. Rainbow Dash: You got it, Antonio! Sunset Shimmer: Here we go. Spike: I've been waiting for a while for this. Starlight Glimmer: Ready, Mirage? Mirage: Ready, Starlight. One by one, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike, Starlight and Mirage made their Loyalty, Wisdom, Courage, Hope and Passionate Symbol Powers as quick as a flash. Jayden Shiba: Very good, Now, All of you keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Jayden. So, They've practiced smarter and harder making their Symbol Powers of Harmony. During their training, The Miracle Heroes arrives and some friends with the Honey Team, Glitter Force and the Cures. Emily Hoshizora: Hello, Everyone. Sydney Aino: I hope we're not late. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Guys. Perfect timing. Unico: Thanks, Twilight. Jankenman: Sorry if we're late. Emily Hoshizora: We have our some friends in here for you. Then, They came from behind them for introductions. Honey Kisaragi: Hello there, I'm Honey Kisaragi and these are my sisters, Miki Saotome and Yuki Kenmochi. We're the Honey Team. Mary Aida: We're the Dokidoki Precure Team. Pleasure to meet you. Harriet Haruno: We're the Princess Precure Team. Good day to all of you! Dakota Asahina: We're the Maho Girls Precure Team. So nice to meet you all. Dan Kuso: Hi, My Name is Dan, And these are my Bakugan team, Julie, Marucho, Runo, Shun, Joe, Jake, Alice, Paige, Gunz, Hideaki and John. Arion Sherwind: I'm Arion, And these are my Inazuma team, Mark, Lila, Gabriel, Anna, Aitor and Jean-Pierre. Nokoru Imonoyama: I'm Nokoru and these are my friends, Suoh, Akira, Mayo, Miaka, Tenchi, Madison Sakura's Friend, Ryoko, Ayeka, Seina, Tamahome and Tasuki. Ururun: We've come to help you on your purpose. Sirius: Any friends of the Miracle Heroes are friends of ours. Psyche: Same here. Jenny: We're heroes and heroines are in this together. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you all. Later, Deker draws Uramasa as he trained Twilight and her friends to use their Samurai Sabers. Deker: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225